Falling in to Greatness
by CrazyInuyashaFangirl
Summary: Once there was a king named Hideki and a Queen named Chi. They loved each other very much but Chi was unable to have a child. What will they do? And how dose Chi’s maid Yuzuki end up being a princess?I'm alive! No I didn't die in a freak hallway accident!
1. Chappie 1

Well dis is meh first Chobits Fan Fic and only meh second Fan Fic! I hope you like it! And if you read meh Inu fan fic I will try to update soon!

Minoru and Yuzuki Fanfic.!

Peps

Minoru- prince

Yuzuki- maid

Chi- Queen

Hideki- King

Mr. Ueda- cook

Plum- maid

Kotoko- maid

Dita- Minoru's mother

Zima- Minoru's Father

() 

Once there was a king named Hideki and a Queen named Chi. They loved each other very much but Chi was unable to have a child...

"Chi is very sorry Hideki" said the queen "Its okay Chi! This is just as much my fault as it is yours. We just have to find another way." the king said kissing the queen lightly.

"Chi has got it! Yuzuki can be a princess!" the queen said.

"Chi I don't see how that can help..."

"Ez! If Yuzuki is a princess she can marry a prince and they can rule!"

"That could work...but what about, Kotoko, or Yumi, or Plum?" he asked.

"No if Chi is going to have a daughter than Chi wants Yuzuki! Any way they all are in lub!"

"Okay...if that's what you want...You can make Yuzuki a princess" said the king.

"YAAAA! Chi will go tell Yuzuki!" said the queen as she got up and ran to the place were Yuzuki would most likely be

The King and Queens Room

In a sea of one thing stood out or one person. She had beautiful blue hair that was tied back in two long braids that hit her back. Also she had gorgeous light blue eyes. Her face was gentle and you could see her kindness in just one look. Like always she had on her blue maids outfit.

Out of no were the two large doors flu open scarring the maid half to death. Then someone through all of there body wight on to her causing her to tumble over.

"Chi has found Yuzuki!" said the queen

"Queen Chi what is it?" Yuzuki asked as she tried to get up

"Chi is here to get Yuzuki!"

"Well Chi needs to what in till Yuzuki is done!" Yuzuki said copying Chi

"Nope! Yuzuki doesn't need to do that anymore! Yuzuki is a princess now!"

"Chi let me finish my chores before we play okay?"

"Chi is not playing! Come, Chi will show you!" said the queen while pulling Yuzuki out the room.

Throne Room

Chi once again through open the doors and pulled Yuzuki in

"Hideki! Tell Yuzuki that she is a princess!" the Queen demanded

"Chi is telling the truth... She wants you to become a princess, marry a prince and rule the kingdom." the king said.

"ME? but...But I cant! I'm...me...I'm just a maid!"

"Chi said that your going to be a princess and you will" the queen said "And there are no ,if, and or, buts about it!"

End of Chappie 1

Well howz you like it?

kness byeness!

Crazy!


	2. Chappie 2

Crazy:KK! Sorry to leave you there and not update in about 4 mouths! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss dont kill meh!

Melfina: You should be! Hell even I don't know what's going to happen in this one!

Crazy: Well nether don I!

Melfina: O.O Really?

Crazy: I have no idea!

Melfina: Well that's a first!

Crazy: I know!

Melfina: I know you know!

Crazy: I know you know I know!

Melfina: I know you know I know you know!

Crazy: I know you know I know you know I kno- hey wasn't there something I was doing?

Melfina: I don't know let me check... Yeah! You were saying sorry for not updating in 4 mouths!

Crazy: Hey your right!

Melfina: That's cuz' I'm smart!

Crazy: Lets not push it...

Melfina: HEY!

Crazy: Anyway! I'm sorry and if you want to hit me get in line behind Melfina and Ray. (P.S. Melfina and Ray are my sister and brother for those of you who haven't read my Inu fan fic.(And those who have I will update soon! ))

Melfina: That's right!

Crazy: -;;;;;; Anyway on with the story!

Melfina: That's right!

Crazy: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(One more thing:

Samysquirrel: I will try for fluffinees!

The-Sufferin'-Writer: Yes there all human and Yes Chi's grammar is supposed to be like that!

Babsey: Again SORRY I didn't update sooner!

Chappie 2

Yuzukis' POV

I just stud there. After Queen Chi told me that I would be a princess I just stud there. Much like now. I can't seam to do anything else. I was shocked. Even now I'm still shocked.

Right now Queen Chi has a couple of her other maids rushing around me getting me dressed in the clothing of a princess. The dress was simple, not what I'm use to but simple, it was a light yellow with a small flower print. The sleeves were kind of flowie with white lace and the ends and again at the bottom. Theo the dress was simple the shoes hurt really bad! At least they allowed me to keep my hair in my two breads.

Just then the big double doors flu open, Queen Chi ran in and jumped on me, knocking me over.

"Yuzuki! You look GREAT!" said Chi

"Thank you Queen Chi!" I answered

"Yuzuki! Chi has told you to call me Chi!" Chi replied with a cute pout on her face

"Okay how about Miss Chi?"

"Chi guesses that's okay"

"Good!" I said glad to have found a name that we agreed on. "Miss Chi was there something you wanted?"

"Oh! Yes! Chi has found your prince!" Chi yelled happily "his name is Prince Minoru! He is one year younger than you are Yuzuki!"

End of Chappie 2

Crazy: Well do you like it?

Melfina: Why ask? I'm not in it!

Crazy: And you never will be! This is Chobits not Inuyasha!

Melfina: True...

Crazy: Anyway didn't we do this already?

Melfina: Hey yeah! Your right!

Crazy: Anyway! Please review and sorry again!

P.S. If you want to beat me up than say so! Add it to your reviews! And if you give me a name I'll use it in the story, for the other maids and servants (Names are something I have trouble with .;;;;; (If you want to add things like hair color, eye color or anything like that go a head cuz if you don't than I will and again that's something I have trouble with!) So please keep reading! I need your feedback and sometimes your ideas!

L0ts 0f L0ve

Crazy


	3. Chappie 3

Crazy: Hey there! Updated sooner than you thought! HA!

Melfina: O.O Yeah! Why?

Crazy: Cuz it was either write or do lawn work!

Melfina: Which did you choose?

Crazy: ...o.0;;;;;; Anyway! It was written since the day before yesterday, but I had to baby-sit both days!

Melfina: Someone trusted you with there kids O.o?

Crazy: Yes! In fact I've watched five at once!

Melfina: Give me there names I'm calling the cops! That's putting a child in danger!

Crazy: T.T That's not nice!

Melfina: Yeah your right why punish the parents? I should punish you!

Crazy: Oh shut up!

Melfina: NO!

Crazy: YES!

Melfina: NO!

Crazy: I'll give you a cookie...

Melfina: Okay!

Crazy: On with the story .;;;;;;;!

Melfina: Munch munch

(P.S. Samysquirrel: You Rwk with a capital W!)

Chappie 3

_Flash Back_

_"He will be here tomorrow! So make shore you get enough sleep!" The Queen said happily "And before we all know it there will be little Yuzukis running around!"_

_End of Flash Back_

Yuzuki was laying on her bed staring at the sealing as she thought about what the Queen had said a day earlier. Just days ago she was the Queens maid and didn't have a care in the world. Now today she was going to meet the man she would rule the kingdom with.

Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Yes?" she said

"Miss Yuzuki. I believe it is time for you to get up." said Sana, who was a very kind maid. She had brown Hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay Sana. Please tell the Queen I'll be down soon.

"Yes Miss" Sana said with a bow as she closed the door.

Yuzuki got up and put on a dress that Queen Chi had had made for her and the shoes that matched. Next she brushed her hair and put it in there brads.

She then got up and headed down stairs for breakfast.

Breakfast

Yuzuki walked into the dining room causing Chi to stop talking to Hideki about a stray kitten and great her.

"Good morning Yuzuki!" she yelled.

"So today is the big day. You gonna be okay?" asked Hideki

"Yes I think so" Yuzuki lied. The truth was she was very nervous.

"Hey Yuzuki! There was this stray kitten and he was orange and ..." Chi stared causing Yuzuki to smile

After Breakfast

After they ate Hideki went to settle something about a kid tipping a cow, and Chi went to find the orange kitten, leaving Yuzuki time to herself.

She decided to grab a book and head to her favorite spot.

Prince Minoru Arives

Minoru's POV

After quite a long ride I can finally see the castle.

Once again I turned to my mother to ask about this Princess Yuzuki once more.

"How old is she?" I asked for at least the millionth time.

"She is just a year older than you. And, yes, that is all I know" She added before I could ask that question again.

We pulled up to the castle door were the king and queen were and that was it.

Mother got out first, fallowed by father, I was the last one out.

Mother and father greeted King Hideki and Queen Chi.

"Well Chi dear were is your Yuzuki that my son is to marrie?" asked Mother (See how the Queen wares the pants? The king just goses with the flow!)

"Yuzuki come here please!" yelled king Hideki.

Suddenly there was a rustle in one of the trees, and something fell, or someone.

She stud up and dusted herself off.

"Yes?" she asked walking over to the king and queen.

She was gorgeous! She had long blue hair held back in two brads, and beautiful baby blue eyes. She wore a simple blue dress with white lace around the top, bottom, and sleeves. It was simple, but it suited her.

"Yuzuki this is prince Minoru. Minoru this is Yuzuki." Queen Chi introdused.

"Its nice to finally meet you" she said with a bow.

"You to" I said doing the same.

"Well Chi dear you and I need to start making the plans for the wedding!" Mother yelled happily "Hideki, Zima do what ever you please!"

Yuzuki looked at me with a smile and said "Well I for one would like to know you better! Care for a walk?"

I just blushed lightly.

End of Chappie 3

Crazy: Well?

Melfina: munch munch munch

Cray: She's still eating the cookie o.O;;;;;;; Anyway see you next time!

(P.S. Its like 1am right now so be happy I finished typing this to night!)


	4. Chappie 4

Crazy:YAAAAAAAA! I ish updating!

Melfina: Took you long enuf!

Crazy: Shut up!

Melfina: No!

Crazy: If you do I'll give you another cookie!

Melfina: You don't have to I still have the first one! So in your face! munch munch

Crazy: There is no way were related! Anyway! Some of you, in your reviews, said that I have bad grammar. Well to you I say the same thing I tell Melfina when she says I have bad grammar: I aint got no bad grammar!

And you can quote meh on da oun dar (In meh town that means: That one there. For you who don't know)! So anyway to SamySquirrel and Harpie138…….**_ P_**! But the real reason is that I have A.D.D. and If I can type or write something and use spell check, even if the word is still spelt wrong, my mom makes a huge deal about it, but I will try harder to spell For some reason my mom thinks I'm really smart that I just have trouble spelling. This year is not only my first year of High school but also my first year in regular English, wish me luck! Thank you for your time… any thing you want to add Melfina ?

Melfina: munch munch blink blink ….no…. munch munch

Crazy:……--;;;;…………STORY TIME!

(P.S. SamySquirrel : I've read a LOT of stories like that, but they were still very good!)

Chappie 4

In the garden

Yuzukis POV

Minoru and I were walking through the garden chatting. I have found that his favorite color is green (A/N: he seams like a green kind of guy right?) and even though he looks a little younger he really is 16.

"So Yuzuki, why were you in the tree?" Minoru asked. By the tone in his voice I could tell that he was a little freaked out by it.

"Oh, that tree is my favorite spot to read! No one can interrupt me up there, unless they need me for something. It doesn't happen often so it surprised me." I answered.

"It must be nice up there" Minoru said supplely.

I made my way to a near by bench afraid that the slight redness in Minorus cheeks was because I was making him walk too much. "Yes. I can see anyone who is coming to call on the king or queen from up there." I said sitting down and patting a spot next to me. "Sit." He did as he was told.

"So Minoru, I would think that someone like you would be taken by now."

He got a far off look in his eyes and said "I was. But that was a long time ago…."

"What was her name?" I asked

"Kaede…" He answered simply. (A/N: OKAY! First: Yes that is his sisters' name. Second: In this story it is not his sister…… its his cousin! Third: I only did this cuz one: she and Yuzuki are a lot alike and two: I was too lazy to make someone new! Any questions? Good!)

"By the look in your eyes I can tell you loved her very much…" I said placing a hand on his shoulder. He just looked up at me and focused a pained smile on his face.

The wind blew and millions of cherry blossom flowers flew through the air.

Smiling I got up and tried to catch so. "Come on Minoru!" I called " If you can catch one before it hits the ground it good luck!" (A/N: My mom told me that all the time only with leafs in the fall….. I don't known if its true or it was her way of getting me out of her hair!)

Smiling a real smile he got up and joined me.

Watching form a window

"Wow! Yuzuki really got to him! I haven't seen him smile like that in ages!" Dita said happily.

"Chi told you Yuzuki was perfect!"

End of Chappie Four

Crazy: DONE! KIDDING! Only with dis chappie! You like?

Melfina: is gone

Crazy: Melfina went to bed! Its like 4 in the morning! Well Good night or morning what ever!

P.S. I did up date before school started. At least for me it starts on Monday! Wish meh luck!


	5. Chappie 5

Gahhhhhhhhhh!! Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!! I know I know! I haven't updated in a long long long time but here it is now! And you all probably thought I was dead!! Well I'm not I'm alive and still kicking. Lifes a bitch sometimes and you don't always get to do what you want so any way here it is!!

Chappie 5

Birds could be heard singing in the trees outside of the castle. Yuzuki stirred and slowly opened her eyes to the brightly lit room. Smiling she stretched and got out of bed.

Minoru and his family had been for a week now, and Yuzuki was beginning to like him more and more. She found herself excited anytime their upcoming wedding was mentioned.

Taking extra care she chose a white dress with pale pink sticking and pulled her hair up into two pigtails. Quickly she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her book before leaving her room. Walking down stairs she went to the sitting room were everyone waited for the others to get up for breakfast. She had thought she would get some reading in as she waited for her, both new and old, family to wake, but to her surprise Minoru was already up and waiting.

As she entered the room he stood and bowed. "Good morning Yuzuki" he said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too Minoru" she said bowing herself.

Minoru gently took her hand and lead her to the coach he had been sitting on before she had entered. "And what are we reading today?" he asked looking with curiosity at the book on her lap.

"Oh, today is 'The Majesty of the Mirror'." she said with a smile. Every day she read one book and every day he asked for the plot, how well it was written, and if she felt the characters were realistic.

"Such a strange title. I may have to read this one myself, may I?" he questioned stretching his hand out to take the book.

Smiling she handed the book over. "You may."

She enjoyed moments like this. If Minoru found the title interesting it had pasted the first test. Flipping through the book he found part that caught his eye before he begin reading. "The lady of the court grinned an evil grin. 'But my dear Queen, do you really think you can have me killed? I am more important then any other lady who waits on you. I know your ever like and dislike. Everything that makes you ill, everyone who wishes you ill. You and I are one in the same, because you and I are one. And I will not let the likes of you have our King, our husband to be, for yourself'. The Queen stared in horror as the mirrors in the room begin to shake and crack. What had she done? How could she have let thing turn out this way? She should have never allowed herself to love him, not when he still loved her." He was silent for a moment. "What a cruel women that lady in waiting was. I must read this when you are finished." he said handing the book back to her.

Yuzuki shock her head. "I've already read it twice. You can read it now. Believe me you will not find the lady of the court cruel once you've read it. None of them are really cruel, they are all only guilty on love." She said with a smile.

Minoru stared at her for a moment, their eyes locked, unable to move.

Just then the other members of their family walked in.

"Good news kids!" Hideki said happily. "We have set the date for your wedding. I will we held two weeks from today."


End file.
